gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lethal Dusk
New Weapons *Longshot Sniper Rifle (easy pickup, not the official gameplay usage) New Enemies *Kryll Walkthrough Stay in the light or be consumed. Further in the building, you'll bust through a door and continue outside. Quickly take cover and watch for a few Locust ahead, including one Sniper that's holed up in the small shack on the left. Clear the enemies, then grab the Longshot Sniper Rifle. It'll come in handy soon. .]] Just ahead is a stairway on the left that leads down to a barge. Stay at the top of the stairs at first and snipe out the enemies you can find, then run down to the barge and grab hold of the controls. You should be able to push the barge across the water without stopping to return fire at the enemies attacking you. If you do get near death, stop the barge in an area where the enemies can't hit you and rest for a second before continuing across. Once across the water, you'll need to be on the lookout for a new enemy type. The Kryll, swarming airborne baddies, will attack and kill you the moment you step into darkness. However, as long as you stay in the light you'll be completely safe from the flying creatures. Continue the ride across the river and watch as the Drones get brutally devoured by the Kryll. Head up the stairs, watch the poor Stranded get mauled by Kryll, and stock up on ammo at Checkpoint 1. You've got 2 shacks, 1 containing 6-7 large ammo caches, and the other containing 4 2x sets of grenades, a Longshot Sniper Rifle, and a Gnasher Shotgun. If you walk back from the checkpoint a little ways and look to your right, you'll also see a Boltok Pistol. Bust through a building and you'll come out on the other side to a quick firefight with a few Locust to the left. Take cover and pick 'em off, but do not rush into the dark. If you're lucky, they'll be lured out into the dark where the Kryll will consume even them. When the coast is clear, shoot out the surrounding propane tanks to light up the path and make it safe to traverse. Look for a small shack to the left with a propane tank inside. Blast the tank and then move inside the shack to find a set of COG Tags. Continue straight ahead until you start taking fire from a Troika far down the street. Simply pick it off with your Longshot Sniper Rifle. It will take more than one shot because of the helmet of the gunner. The other Drones you can pick off as well, or you can just laugh as they foolishly wander into the darkness and get brutally consumed by the Kryll. If you don't have a Longshot, you'll have to move in. Before you even think about pushing close to the Troika for a grenade attack, be sure the path is well-lit. Just behind a busted stove in the middle of the street is a hidden propane tank along the left wall. Use it. With the path lit up, you can safely rush towards cover behind the rusted car almost directly in front of the Troika. From there you can safely toss a grenade at the Troika to take out the gunner. Finish off any remaining enemies. Before you rush into the building, run back to the start of this area. The small ammo pack on the ground doesn't give much ammo, but it's a self-respawning ammo pack. Grab it to completely refill all your non-explosive weapons, then make your way into the building on the left side back at the end of the street. As you approach a closed doorway in the next room, be ready with a melee attack to intercept an incoming Wretch. You'll break through another door before reaching a cramped area with enemies to the right. You can't get a straight shot on them, and you definitely can't nail the emergence hole from here. Look to the left for a passage that'll let you flank the enemies. As you move through the passage to the left, be ready with melee attacks to intercept a few more Wretches. When you've pushed through the Wretches, you can peek around the corner ahead to nail the Emergence Hole with a grenade. This is also a pretty good spot to do some killing, though retreat if you see the Locust get too aggressive. There are some extra grenades through the doorway on the left. When the area's secured, move forward but don't go rushing into the alley just yet. A Grenadier will pop out he door and ambush you. Stay back in a safe spot, and pick him off. Further ahead you'll reach another street with a Troika gunner at the far end. Take cover behind the pushable and pick off the Troika gunner with your Longshot Sniper Rifle. Do it from the middle of the car because there is a Drone in the building next to it that will try to fire at you. HINT: Shoot the light and the kryll will suck him dry. Otherwise, creep your way closer and closer to the enemies. Take out any enemies inside the Troika nest before moving in to Chainsaw the gunner from behind. Look in the hallway behind the turret nest and you can see a propane tank in the alley outside. Blast it from here, then leave the building and look for that alley to the right. You'll enter a building and come out through the other side, directly into a battle. Stay behind the doorway and pick off the two Drones from a safe distance (you don't want to be dying here). As they go down, an Emergence Hole opens up on the far left side of the courtyard. Before doing anything else, look for a propane tank you can destroy for light, then charge across the gated area to the other side. Dom will do his part on the left side of the courtyard while you hold back enemies on the right. A well-placed grenade from within the gated area can shut up the Emergence Hole, letting you focus on the few enemies that've come out. Before crossing the cleared courtyard, look for hidden propane tanks, then make your way to the next street. As you move down the street, look out for two more hidden propane tanks. Just ahead, you'll split up with Dom as you leave him behind. Enter the building to the right and make your way upstairs to a large spotlight. Take the controls of the spotlight and follow Dom as he pushes across the street. Keep the light on him at all times and he'll eventually reach the building at the far end of the road. He'll turn out some street lights so you can pass, but before you head downstairs you should point the spotlight at a small nook at the left end of the street. As you head downstairs, ready a melee weapon to take out a pair of wretches. When you've returned outside, go to the nook you lit up and grab the COG Tags on the ground. Continue across the newly lit street and follow it as it turns left. Just ahead, an Emergence Hole opens up. Frag it from behind a ruined car. To move forward without stepping into the dark, enter a building to the left and look for a propane tank on the other side of the building's corner. You can hop out of the building through a window and continue down the street to reach the next chapter, Dark Labyrinth. Category:Gears of War walkthrough